


it's true, i crave you

by writtensoul



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Im scared, M/M, hybrid!louis, hyrbid, lol, snotty louis, snotty nick, this is my first time writing tomlinshaw, what is the proper tag for hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensoul/pseuds/writtensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick spots a jumpy little fellow outside his dorm and falls in love in two seconds. basically louis is a kitten hybrid and this is a lot of fluff and a little smut!!!</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis loves to lounge naked, wherever. Nick catches him on the counter sometimes, which must be uncomfortable, but he lays on his side, fast asleep, tail swinging lazily; back and forth, back and forth, knocking on the counters making a hollow-sounding noise, but Louis never wakes. Maybe just snuffles a bit and sneezes softly. It’s angering, how cute it is.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's true, i crave you

The first thing Nick notices in the boy he’s absently watching is that he pounces around a lot. Over a period of three minutes Nick takes five sips of his tea, and the boy does seven summersaults and one backflip. Then he lays himself out flat below a tree, and his friend pats his belly. Nick’s a little entranced. He’s so close – just outside Nick’s dorm window and he could easily take a stroll out there and introduce himself, but.

He’s got a lot of work to do; the piles of books in front of him are a big fat ugly reminder and he peels his eyes away from the window and picks up his pen. Every single little bit of him wants to saunter over to the boy and pet his cute little belly himself, but he thinks that that would be slightly invasive given that they’ve got no idea who each other are.

The next time he sees the exact same boy, he’s at a party with throbbing music, a party that’s full of second-years and Nick feels old in his fourth. There’s kind of this invisible circle around the tiny kid, and his hands are above his head and he’s twisting and grinding with his himself. Some people try to sneak up and grab at him, but he always gracefully slips away and keeps on dancing, eyes closed like he’s having the time of his fucking life. Nick’s dick twitches in his pants a little when the boy turns around and bends over, only to pop up and shake his ass a little.

“Who’s that lively guy?” Nick asks some person beside him, and he thinks it’s a real movie moment when the person replies, “Louis fucking Tomlinson, don’t you know?” Nick’s very sure that he didn’t know before, but he’s sure that he’s going to try and figure out every little piece of this boy.

He wants to stride over and touch like he would with anyone else, but there’s something about Louis that screams _I won’t let you touch unless I want you to_. Nick tries to be annoyed about that but he just can’t be. So instead, and indignantly, he makes his way into the crowd and dances with a girl and only looks over her shoulder at the small boy who’s tossing himself around and bouncing a little and then going back to slow, dirty moves and Nick thinks he’s maybe just a bit high. Or a lot, a lot a lot.

It’s really a coincidence when Nick walks into his first night class of Economics and sees Louis walking in just before him, holding four books in one crooked arm and a Starbucks in one teeny hand. He’s blowing on the little hole in the lid while he scans the classroom for a place to sit, and Nick feels like a creepy fuck for just watching him, but he can’t – he can’t help it, is the god damn thing. (He also can’t help when he takes a seat just behind the boy.)

Halfway through class, when Nick is immaturely doodling in his notebook and half-heartedly listening to the professor, the boy in front of him twitches in his seat and then does so progressively over the next few minutes. A curled hand comes up to his head and scratches at his hair, and then he shifts in his seat and pops up. Nick watches as he drops his pen and then runs out of the classroom, ignoring the professor’s _where are you going_ , _Tomlinson_.

When he comes back, he’s flushed and his hair is all mussed and he’s grinning manically. Another little detail that Nick can’t help but notice is that there’s a soft, furry, little triangle ear poking up from his head. One like a cat’s, and that’s when Nick puts the pieces together. The boy he’s developed a seriously pathetic crush on is a fucking hybrid, and a stupidly adorable one at that.

Nick’s always felt very kindly toward hybrids. There’s only a handful - that Nick knows of, and he knows everyone - around the school; the rest probably just keep it under wraps because not everyone treats them with respect. Nick doesn’t really understand why you’d be rude to a person so cute, with kitten ears or a puppy tail, but whatever. It’s not really his problem.

“Your ear’s untucked,” Nick says after Louis’ sat down. He whispers it, leaned forward, so his breath brushes across Louis’ neck.

Louis visibly shivers but shrugs. “Eh,” he mutters nonchalantly, and then unclips his other ear so they’re both up and attentive, the right one moving occasionally to listen to sounds across the room.

“What’d you run out for, kitty?” Nick teases, wonders if that’s a rude sort of thing to say to a hybrid. Maybe, but he’s god damn cute and that’s what Nick’ll call him. “A wank or something?”

That earns Nick a very nice reaction; Louis whips around in his chair with the sexiest look of aggravation on his face. His eyes are squinted and Nick can really _see_ it now, how cattish he is. He opens his lips of pink and hisses, quite literally hisses, “That’s what you’ll imagine when you’re huffing and puffing alone in your bed tonight, innit? Louis Tomlinson having a wank. Sicko.”

Nick’s a bit stunned. He enjoys his fair share of banter, especially in the middle of a boring eco class with the professor steaming at them, but apparently this kitty means business. And Nick’s a great businessman. (Oh, god.) “Calm _down_ , darling. Put your claws away, just a little joke was all.”

Louis makes a sarcastic sound and turns back around, ears a little flatter against his head. Nick spends the entire fucking rest of class staring at them, wondering if he has a tail, too, wondering if he makes pretty sounds when he’s got a hand around his cock. After class he goes to dash out of there so he can have a wank or something, because God knows he needs it, but a hand catches his and he’s stopped.

“I’ll let you take me on a date, but it’s got to be fancy. Standards, and all that. I’m already lowering them to be with you, so,” Louis says, little pink tongue darting out to wet his lips after he’s spoken. He’s so fucking alluring, Nick doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“How do you even know I’m queer?”

“God wouldn’t be fool enough to make a boy with lips like yours and have him be straight. Fact.” Louis takes his time looking Nick up and down once more, and then he’s walking out of the classroom like he’s on a runway. At least Nick is kind of into those twinky, drama-queen types.

\--

“ _Listen_ to me, you fucking pathetic _cunt_ , giving me a glass of fucking _warm milk_ is a fucking stupid attempt at a joke. Get me what I fucking ordered and make it quick. I’m not fucking paying you either, dickfuck.”

Nick really wants to cackle at the amount of swears that Louis Tomlinson is apparently capable of spewing, but he’s rather afraid that the boy’s anger will turn on him and he doesn’t really feel like being in the middle of all that. He has to admit, the barista is a pretty insensitive prick for giving Louis milk and meowing instead of getting what he ordered, but. Wow. This nearly verbal abuse.

Louis’ standing at the side of the counter with his arms crossed and invisible steam shooting from his ears. He looks a bit like an angry little mouse with claws, face scrunched up in anger while he waits impatiently for the drink he should really get before Nick has to watch the poor boy explode. Maybe he should, like, let Louis know he’s here.

He strides up to Louis just as he’s getting his drink and as a way of putting his two cents into this whole situation, he says to the guy behind the counter, “Let’s not do that again, yeah?” The guy stares blankly at him.  Louis scoffs. So much for trying to be a good guy.

“I don’t need your help,” Louis hisses, and whips around to leave. Nick realizes why Louis’ had so much trouble when he spots the caramel colored tail coming out of the top of his – mercilessly tight – jeans.

“Come on, you know my intentions were good,” Nick tries while he half-jogs after Louis with his books in hand and also his now-cold drink.

Louis ignores him while they walk to wherever. It’s nine pm on a Saturday and he’s only up because he had to run to the library on campus and grab Economics for Dummies because he’s had this hunch that he won’t be paying much attention in that class if Louis’ in it.

“You didn’t call me.”

Nick sputters. “You didn’t give me your number! You must have forgotten on your diva strut out of the classroom?”

“You could have asked someone for it.”

“I didn’t know who to ask!”

“Literally anyone.” Louis spins around then, making Nick walk into his back and get a whiff of whatever Louis’ shampoos with; it smells like sweet and a bit coconut-y. It’s an all-powering smell. Louis could direct Nick to cut off his own limbs with that smell. “Look, if you don’t want to go on a date, it’s honestly fine. I only talked to you because I saw the size of your feet and got excited.”

A pretty little smirk grows on Louis’ lips while Nick scowls. “I’m going to take you on a date,” Nick says, “but I’m going to wear giant cardboard boxes on my feet so you can’t see them. Maybe you’ll be able to focus on my sparkling personality, or something.”

Louis looks kind, for once, and he goes up on his toes and pulls Nick down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Okay. Call me this time.” And then Louis walks away, and Nick’s still numberless, but he’ll get it. He will.

\--

Nick ends up quite literally bumping into the person that was with Louis the first day he saw him jumping around outside. He drops all his books on the floor and the innocent-looking boy gasps and picks all of them up before Nick can even blink, let alone try to duck down and pick them up himself.

“I’m so sorry,” the guy says. He looks like he’s preparing for some kind of abuse and that makes even Nick’s cold heart pull. (Jokes.) “Can – I can buy you a Starbucks? I totally didn’t mean to.”

 As much as Nick wouldn’t mind having a nice, cold, stupidly expensive drink, he’s not going to take it from this guy. He’s just too..cherub-y. “Nah, that’s alright. You could help me with something else, though?”

“Anything, yes.”

“You know your friend, um, Louis?”

The guy’s face remains completely serious and genuine when he says, “Yes, I do know him. He’s absolutely lovely.”

Louis hums. “Ah, yes, a charm, that one. Anyway, could I grab his number from you? He said to ask someone, since apparently he can’t give it to me himself–”

“Listen here, bucko,” Curly Cue interrupts; his sweet, open expression turns cloudy. “If you think you’re going to get with Louis just so you can blab to your friends about how you slept with a hybrid, I’m going to have to ask you to leave and to never talk to Louis or me again.” His eyes are stone cold for a few moments while Nick stays still and holds his breath, and then the guy brightens again. “But if you really like him, you can absolutely have his number.”

“Well, Mr. Guard Dog. I, um. I think I’ll pick the second option. Seems more beneficial for us all.”

Curly Cue smiles. Nick gets Louis’ number.

\--

The date goes well. For Nick’s normal standards, it was absolutely fantastic. They bantered kindly back and forth, played footsy under the table, and at the end of the night Louis kissed him on the cheek and said thanks for a good time. Only, he learns later from Harry – Louis’ dear and protective friend – that he’d bored the hell out of Louis and if he wanted this to work, even a little bit, he had to amp things up. Which, well. Nick’s feelings are a little hurt. He thought they had a great time.

So this time, he’s going to do something more exciting for this needy little boy. He’s just not sure yet.

They still hang out, little get-togethers that aren’t really dates but not just "friendly" either; they’re usually spent watching TV together and pretending that they don’t want to shag each other’s brains out. Or, Nick does, anyway.

“If you could stop thumping me in the head with your tail, that’d be great,” Nick mutters, reaching out and taking a hold of Louis’ tail – for the first time. It’s so much softer than it looks, and it looks pretty damn soft. He can’t help when he turns his body and faces Louis, who’s laid down on his belly and in sweat shorts while he watches the telly lazily and tries not to fall asleep. He doesn’t make a sound when Nick continues to pet, but then – then when Nick focuses really hard, he thinks he can hear something. Like a purr.

“You’d better stop that,” Louis says.

Nick pulls his hands away. “Why, does it hurt?” He doubts it does. Louis was – he was _purring_ , after all. He didn’t even know that could _happen_. He only knows a few things about hybrids.

When Louis speaks, his voice is muffled from his mouth being smushed against his pillow. “No, it makes me horny.”

Nick nearly hurdles for Louis’ tail again and strokes it all over, all why muttering, “Really? It does?”

“No,” Louis cackles. “Just wanted to see if you’d do what you did. It does feel very nice though, so go on.” He chirps happily when Nick complies, but he’s half-hearted with his strokes this time because he feels a little dizzy. Just from the thought of Louis being turned on. He never really thought of himself being a giver during sex or anything like that, but maybe Louis brings it out of him. Louis brings a lot of things out of him.

The touching soon turns into Louis wriggling his tail away and crawling onto Nick’s lap, and then kissing and kissing and _kissingandkissing_ ; Louis hardly ever lets his tongue flick out of his mouth and Nick finds it kind of hot that he’s so...sexual, and _coy_ , and delicious, but doesn’t let you get everything you’ve been thinking about. It makes Nick want to work for it.

However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t groan in frustration when Louis skips away after Nick tries to get a hand down his pants. Whatever, though. Nick’s got time.

\--

They go on a date and it’s better this time because Nick hasn’t got a plan. Louis seems to like this, too; when Nick says that they can do whatever they want his eyes brighten up and he bounces in his seat playfully, all pleased and _adorable_. Sickeningly so.

“Let’s go for drinks. And then _bowling_. Please?” Louis turns to him, all tiny and pouty lips _pouting_ , pout pout pout, and it’s too much for Nick. He swallows hard.

“Definitely, babe.”

They leave campus and settle themselves down at the Hob, one of the few not overpriced bars in the city, and Louis asks for a dumb sparkly girly drink – not in those exact words – and once again pouts for it and Nick relents and buys him two. Louis happily twirls his straw and licks the sugar off the rim while staring at Nick, and it’s all very sensual, for just drinking a girly drink.

“You know, I’m actually not surprised you went for a chick drink,” Nick says, a little bit just to check if his voice still works. Thank god it does; however, some people may beg to differ.

“What qualifies this as a ‘chick drink’, Nicholas?” Louis snubs, and _oh_ , here we go. “Just because it’s pink and sugary doesn’t mean it’s for girls. You’re being sexist and you don’t even know it. Poor girls, having men be all –”

“Louis.”

“What?” Louis picks his cherry off the umbrella and chews it, turning his lips red. It looks like he’s wearing god damn lipgloss.

“Do you want to go bowl now?”

Louis laughs and slurps noisily at his drink. “Silly, we can’t go. You’re _drunk_. No driving for you.”

Nick stands up and gently takes Louis’ drink from him, and he knows he’ll get a pout from it and that’s why he does it. Maybe he’s evil. Maybe Louis’ evil. Nonetheless, he hauls Louis onto his feet and Louis is honestly just deadweight _and_ a lightweight, but he’s probably just putting a show on, too. Louis and his dumb dramatics. Nick’s so fond of him.

He gets Louis back into his car and Louis whines and whines about going to bowling until Nick is pulled up at the alley and then suddenly Louis is magically sober and he runs into the place with an excited flush on his face.

Nick follows him in and finds Louis on the floor, furry ears twitching while he pries his shoes off to reveal sockless feet. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting; would be a deal-breaker with anyone but Louis. It’s _Louis_. That is explanation enough for anything.

They bowl in the alley that has the bumpers on the side, and Nick doesn’t protest because he’s pretty shit at this game. Sport. Game-sport.

Louis, with his ugly bowling shoes and borrowed socks, walks up to the line before the alley and sits cross-legged, red ball in his lap. He pets it for a little and then shoves it forward bodily and shouts encouragements after it while it rolls to the pins, slowing down a little and then knocking down two pins. Louis shrieks.

“Nick, didja see that?” he shouts, quite literally _throwing_ himself up from the ground and spinning before charging toward Louis and hopping up into his arms.  Nick doesn’t know how he’s managed to hold Louis all the times he’s jumped up, but he thanks god that he hasn’t dropped the kid yet.

“I saw it, puppet. Weird technique you’ve got there, innit?” Nick digs his fingertips into Louis’ thighs because they’re in his _hands_ and he _can_.

Louis looks incredibly serious when he asks, “What do you mean?” and then wriggles like a two year old in Nick’s grip until he’s let down to go bowl again, even though it’s Nick’s turn.

Basically it’s just forty-five minutes of this: every six turns or so Louis prances over to Nick and says it’s his turn, then Louis plays over and over and over and Nick does not care because he gets to see Louis jump around and play in his strange little way, and then in the end Louis wins. Nick thinks that Louis purposely played bad when he was playing Nick’s turns, but whatever.

Nick drives Louis back to his own dorm and offers to walk Louis to his, but Louis looks a little disappointed. Nick doesn’t really want it to be over, either. Because _Louis_.

“It doesn’t, you know. Have to be over.” Nick bites his lip and stuffs his hands in his pockets – with great difficulty, mind you, _tight_ pants.

“You’re not inviting me into your dorm for sex.”

Nick sputters and his eyes widen, because god damn if Louis can’t spew out whatever he thinks will get a reaction. Or maybe he genuinely thought Nick was asking for sex on their second official date.

“That’s not what I meant. I may have another idea up my sleeve. Like, maybe we could have a sleepover. Under that tree over there.” Nick points to the big oak tree in the yard beside all the dorms and falters when he sees  blank look on Louis’ face. “Or not. We don’t have to do that.”

“I’m not having sex with you under that tree, either,” Louis grins, but he’s all jokey this time and that’s a relief. Nick just wants to impress him so badly; it’s so strange. He’s never dated a person like this before.

 

They do sleep under the tree, after making out for an hour. Louis’ lips taste fantastic and he makes these pretty sounds when he’s extra pleased, which is usually when Nick bites his lip or flicks his tongue out to taste Louis even though Louis yips and tries to push it away with his own tongue.

 They manage to get three hours of shut-eye before the dumbass cop does his rounds around the yard, which _duh_ , Nick forgot about that, so they squeal (rather, Louis squeals; Nick does a very manly grunt) while they bolt back to Nick’s dorm and giggle and stumble and shush each other as they get to Nick’s bed in the dark.

It’s the best night Nick’s had since, like, ever. And Louis is happy, so. (Everything is Louis.)

\--

They’ve been dating for two months and it feels like just a few hours.

Nick finds out little things about Louis that he never thought he could find cute, like how he eats like a slob and cries every time he calls his mom, and he’s so god damn _clingy_ but Nick needs it. No matter how much of Louis he gets, it’s not enough. He’ll take whatever.

 

Louis loves to lounge naked, wherever. Nick catches him on the counter sometimes, which _must_ be uncomfortable, but he lays on his side, fast asleep, tail swinging lazily; back and forth, back and forth, knocking on the counters making a hollow-sounding noise, but Louis never wakes. Maybe just snuffles a bit and sneezes softly. It’s angering, how cute it is.

This time, though, Louis is resting naked on his belly on his bed, tail curled between his thighs and toes touching each other. Nick feels creepy for a moment just watching him, but then again he knows for a fact that anyone in the world would stop to watch this beautiful creature sleep and snuffle and purr. Even Obama would.

Nick can tell Louis is about to wake up: the kid starts to rub his face sleepily in his pillow and his toes curl and uncurl - something Nick can never get out of his head, for some reason. He’d like to see those little toes curl for a different reason. Louis yawns and yeah, there he is, leaning back so his bum is in the air and his face is still in the pillow. Nick watches, entranced, as Louis’ tail slowly slinks out from between his thighs and then rises somehow _seductively_ into the air, and then-

Nick sees it. Not something he’s ever particularly gone out of way to look at in a boy, but somehow with Louis…everything is sexy and sought-after. Louis’ tail waves and Nick’s eyes go from glazed-over to sharp, and he takes a tentative step forward.

He can’t stop looking at it. Louis’ tiny, fucking _pink_ , tight hole. He feels dirty for even finding it so hot, but Jesus, he can’t help what his body likes. And he likes this part of Louis. Very much.

Louis’ sleepy and raspy voice cuts him out of his thoughts. “You’re a dirty old man, staring at me while I’m sleeping.”

Nick’s comeback is truly horrible, enough to make him cringe. “You’re a dirty little boy to be showing yourself off to me when you know I’m here.”

Louis wags his bum back and forth to be a shit. “You wanna touch?”

"Yeah."

"I only let my boyfriends touch, you know." They haven’t talked about boyfriends yet. It makes Nick nervous. Not nervous enough, however, to stop him from saying, "Good thing I’m your boyfriend then."

Louis’ tail goes as straight as a pole; in shock, maybe. Nick waits. And waits. And waits, till -

“‘kay. C’mon.”

Nick goes. He crawls onto the bed on his knees until he’s just behind Louis and his still-arched back and then he places his hands on either side of Louis’ bum, testing. He’s groped Louis’ bum in the middle of a heated make-out session, sure; but it’s ever been his explicit intention to _just_ touch his bum. He’s not complaining, just...unsure. He doesn’t know what feels good and what doesn’t. He’s not a bottom, for Christ’s sake.

After a few moments of just squeezing and kneading at Louis’ bum, he takes his hands away and just stares. Louis is gorgeous, is the thing. There isn’t one single, miniscule thing that Nick finds unattractive. Not even the bags under his eyes when he’s sleepy, or his gross-smelling feet. He even likes Louis’ burps. Oh, god. Too far. Horrible, horrible, horrible.

“What’re you doing back there?” Louis grumps, suspicious, and Nick lays his right hand down on Louis’ hip just to placate him for a moment.

“Just enjoying. You’re so beautiful, you know.” Nick rarely directly calls Louis beautiful. It’s usually _you look nice_ or _lovely shirt_ or _come kiss me._ Louis knows by now what it translates to.

“Sure I am, Nicky.” Louis calls Nick that now, apparently. “Now come on, before I’m wrinkly and old and you don’t find me beautiful anymore.”

Nick grumbles, but it’s more obligatory than anything else. It’s just what they do; Nick doesn’t know why they tease and prod and make fun, but he’s not about to stop it. It keeps him on his toes and they both know, really, that they care about each other. The last two months weren’t for nothing.

Nick slides his hand toward the middle of Louis’ arse and drags his thumb over Louis’ hole. He’s – he’s touched that part of a boy before, of course he has, but...he’s never liked it so much. He’s never heard someone sound so pleased from one little touch, either.

Louis and Nick haven’t done all that much. In fact, they’ve only snogged and groped and occasionally snuggled naked. They’re never done this, this touching bits and parts with purpose. Nick’s never made Louis come and he really, really wants to.

“You’re alright, babe?” Nick asks at Louis’ harshly arched back – he does that when he’s really horny – and uses his free hand to pet down the curve in his spine. Little goosebumps follow his fingers and that’s really – it’s really beautiful.

“I’m fine. Just, c’mon. If you’re too nervous to touch me proper, I’m sure I can find someone else to do it.” See, and Louis does that too: he teases Nick into doing things. But Nick already wants to do this, so Louis’ little nippy words are enough to have him licking his thumb and stroking over Louis’ hole with more intent; intent to make Louis feel really good.

Louis’ shudders hard as Nick’s thumb keeps moving up and down, just teasing his rim a little. He’s mostly just playing around because this isn’t really what he usually does. He usually fingers, and then fucks. That’s it. Louis is more than just that, though. He deserves to feel really amazing.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Mmmph.” Louis shifts his weight from one knee to the other and then stills. He must be getting restless.

“Do you mind if I try something?”

Louis just makes another sound, so Nick leans down slowly, till his mouth is centimeters from Louis’ bum. Louis still seems unsuspecting, so he blows out a little bit and positively beams when Louis gasps a little _oh_.

“Kitty likes that, huh?” Nick breathes, and he’s never been good at talking dirty, okay, so he’s really not expecting it when Louis keens, all high and pretty, and when Nick looks up for a moment he sees that Louis’ ears are pressed back against his head. “I’ll take care’a you, kitten.”

He leans in close, and then licks quick and short. Just over the top of Louis’ bum, so his tongue catches on Louis’ rim, and Louis yowls – like a motherfucking _cat_ – and collapses onto the bed. He still arches his bum into the air so Nick goes with his gut and follows him down and uses his thumbs to hold Louis’ tight hole open and licks again, and again, five more times until he feels Louis’ whole body tense and let go and he reaches forward to feel for Louis’ dick. It’s wet.

“Did you come?” Nick asks, and Louis nods slowly into his pillow with a rough sob. He’s – _crying_. “Shit, are you okay?”

“ _Uuunnnghh_ ,” Louis groans, turning over and nearly knocking Nick out with a foot, and his face his flushed and red but so relaxed; he’s so pretty and _happy_ , it seems. “I’ve never been...that’s never happened before.”

Nick’s still trying to get over the fact that _he’s made Louis come_ , so he’s a little slow when he replies, “What, you’ve never come before?” as a joke. He takes Louis leg that’s thrown on the bed and traces his thumb around his delicate ankle, and after a second’s deliberation, he leans down to kiss the little bony knob. Louis is just so precious.

“I have. Just no one else has got me to.” Louis whispers it, watching Nick, and he still looks overwhelmed and very much like he’s just cried. Nick tries hard not to be surprised that he’s Louis’ first... _whatever_ , because he doesn’t want this boy to get the wrong impression, but he can’t help it when his eyebrows rise.

“Well, darling,” Nick hums, gently setting Louis’ foot down and leaning down over his tiny body to push his face into Louis’ neck, “thank you for letting me.” He kisses Louis’ pretty-smelling skin and thinks how it’s rather strange that he doesn’t feel as desperate as he had before. Now that Louis’ all happy and soft, he doesn’t need to do anything, really. “You nearly thwacked me with your tail when you came, by the way.”

“Well it’s not my fault you were back there,” Louis says, no bite in his words at all; he’s all squishy, happy boy and hardly any sharp, witty boy like usual.

“Are you complaining?”

Louis sighs and closes his eyes, as if he’s remembering it all over again. “No. No, I’m not. In fact, we’re going to do that again.  Please.”

Nick faux-gasps and reaches up to pet across Louis’ thin lips. “First time you’ve said please, kitten.”

“Would you stop calling me that?”

“Does it offend you?”

“Not really.”

“Then no.”

Nick falls asleep. He tries not to feel completely in love.

\--

Nick hasn’t done this before. He hasn’t stayed with anyone for over a month, but here he is with a boyfriend of five. _Five_. That’s almost half a year. Sometimes he feels a little scared, a little restrained, but then he gets a glimpse of Louis rummaging through his cupboards for snacks or walks into Louis having a bath with his tail draped over the lip of the ceramic, and then he feels so ridiculously in love that he can’t think about being tied down.

They haven’t done a lot of _things_ together. As in, sexual things. Louis likes to refer to anything remotely sexual they do as _naughty_ , and he says it with little blush and a small twitch of his tail, and that leads Nick to believe that Louis feels shy about what they do. He doesn’t mind, really, he just assumed that they whole _boyfriend_ thing came hand-in-hand with having regular sex. Nick isn’t used to no regular sex. But it’s Louis. So.

Nick comes home on Friday to Louis sitting on his counter with his arms crossed. “Nick, we need to have a talk,” he says, and for a moment Nick’s blood runs absolutely cold.

“Sure, babe,” he says quietly, not wanting to aggravate Louis into screaming that he wants to break up, or something. He walks up to Louis and puts his hands on Louis’ thighs and Louis doesn’t smack his hands away.

“Look in your cupboards. Tell me what you see.”

Nick gives Louis a funny look and turns to open a few cupboards. “I see...crackers. Bread. Macaroni. Granola bars. Louis, what is this about?”

Louis is frowning. He has his hands folded over his tummy; he’s worried about something. (Nick feels bewildered that he knows this off by heart.) “I’m hungry. I wanted a treat.” He’s quiet for a few moments while Nick waits. “I had my final today and I think I failed it.”

“Oh, darling. Come here.” Nick opens his arms and Louis’ feet patter lightly on the floor when he walks over and then curls in on himself, waiting for Nick to hold him. Nick does. He holds him for a few minutes and then hefts him up, his boy like a roly-poly bug, and drags him into bed for a snuggle after he’s stripped them down. Louis likes to cuddle naked.

“On your front, my love?” Nick offers, and Louis nods and rolls onto his tummy. Louis’ tail keeps twitching, whipping this way and that, so Nick gently takes a hold of it and spends over ten minutes kissing it from top to bottom, stroking it between his fingers and doing it enough that Louis goes boneless and starts purring. Nick just – he loves Louis. So much.

“Don’t stop,” Louis whines and pushes his bum up when Nick freezes. He loves Louis. Louis wiggles his tail and hits Nick in the head with it. He loves Louis.

“I love you,” Nick says.

It goes quiet. Louis starts grooming himself, some weird habit he does to look casual when he really just looks like a human licking their hand and rubbing it all over their hair. Louis manages to look lovely and soft and perfect, though. Louis manages to be perfect all the time. Even when he’s crying by himself when he studies and then shouts at Nick for spying, he looks gorgeous and special.

Louis still hasn’t said anything.

“Louis, it was really hard for me to say that. I can’t say it agai – ”

Louis’ tail jerks and slaps Nick across the face. “I heard you. But you didn’t say it to my face. So it doesn’t count.” He sounds a bit furious. When he turns over, he looks a bit furious.

“I love you,” Nick whispers.

“I love you,” Louis whispers back, furious look melting into something passionate and beautiful and caring and wonderful. Then it goes cloudy again. “You want to have sex with me now, don’t you?”

Nick laughs self-deprecatingly. “I kind of always have, love. Shouldn’t be surprised about that. But you know we’re not until you want it.”

Louis stares at Nick evenly and then jerks forward, as if he’s forced himself to do it, and then slows down. His fuzzy ears are pointing upward and attentive, and Nick knows that in his head Louis is whining about how predictable his body is.

Louis moves in until his lips are pressed against Nick’s but he doesn’t kiss. He just breathes into Nick’s mouth and they stay there, breathing each other, until Nick starts to feel light-headed from the carbon dioxide and lays them down to sleep. Louis lets Nick move him like he’s soft Play-Doh.

Nick loves Louis. Louis loves Nick. They’re a bit like cat and dog (nearly literally) or night and day, or yes and no or sweet and sour. It’s a bit completely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just begging for a sequel isn't it


End file.
